Unexpected
by gee666
Summary: Sekarang aku sangat penasaran. Seorang selebriti bisa mencakup Idol, Artis, Aktor, Penyanyi, Penulis lagu, bahkan seorang Komedian. Industri hiburan Jepang tidak begitu besar. Sehingga aku berpikir bahwa Mr. S yang akan kurawat adalah orang yang mungkin aku idolakan. Tapi... Ini bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, Story Not fully Mine.

A SasuHina fanfic

Unexpected Patient.

.

.

.

"Senang sekali bertemu dengan anda,"

Aku segera berdiri. Melihat potret yang aku genggam lalu melihat ke arah pria tinggi dihadapanku.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku sedang di bodohi atau Pamankulah yang salah memberikan potret.

Pria di hadapanku, yang hampir membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan baju berwarna hitam, -mengingatkanku pada Shino- sama sekali bukan pria yang tersenyum maniak seperti di potret yang aku genggam.

Mr. S. Begitu Pamanku menyebutnya. salah satu bentuk perlindungn privasi untuk calon pasien spesial.

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Mr. S mengisi kepalaku sebagai seorang psikopat yang berjuang melawan depresi.

Aura yang dia pancarkan sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang paman deskripsikan.

Pamanku bilang pasiennya ini sangat berbahaya dan perlu penangnan khusus.

Dan aku adalah orang yang tepat. Karena aku orang yang terbilang sabar dan telaten.

Pasien dengan kejiwaan yang tidak seimbang, memiliki ketergantungan pada obat-obat penenang yang paling membuatku khawatir adalah bahwa dia memiliki kelainan orientasi Sex.

Nyatanya, pria yang akan aku rawat adalah pria yang bisa bertutur sopan meski gaya berpakaiannya begitu menyolok.

Aku memperhatikan seluruh gerak- geriknya.

Menilai gaya berpakaian orang ini dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Setelah melakukan pengamatan singkat, aku simpulkan bahwa orang ini sangat mencurigakan.

Tidak hanya gayanya yang mirip seperti seorang teroris.

Tapi sikapnyapun menunjukan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Seingatku paman tidak bilang bahwa calon pasienku adalah seorang yang nyentrik.

Atau mungkin pria ini adalah bodyguard Mr. S.

Kalau begitu, aku belum benar-benar bertemu dengan Mr. Psikopat yang sebenarnya, kan?

Aku mulai merasa rileks karena dugaan-dugaanku tentang Mr. S di kepalaku sendiri kini berterbangan.

Mempersilahkan duduk dengan gestur tanganku.

"Mrs. H?"

"Um, ya?"

"Saya rasa kita tidak seharusnya bertemu di sini." Pria itu seperti tidak nyaman berada di keramaian.

Dia berkali-kali melirik ke arah pelanggan lain.

Apa aku salah bertemu orang? Apa orang di depanku adalah pelaku bom bunuh diri.

Aku mulai merasa panik.

Pinggulku mulai tidak betah berada di kursi yang sedang kududuki.

Aku tidak mau mati konyol!

Aku masih ingin hidup, aku masih ingin mencari Mr. Right, Aku baru saja akan memulai karierku menjadi seorang perawat. Meskipun merawat seorang Psikopat tidak pernah ada di benakku!

Tapi dia baru saja memanggil inisial namaku-yang hanya aku, pamanku, dan Mr. S saja yang tahu.

Itu berarti aku tidak salah orang.

Itu berarti dia bukan anggota teroris.

Ah, penyakit panikku seharusnya aku atasi terlebih dulu.

Dia mungkin orang suruhan Mr. S. Atau dia sebenarnya Adalah Mr. S.

Bukankah Mr. S seharusnya berbahaya dan seorang anti sosial? karena untuk seorang yang banyak kelainan seperti Mr. S tentu dia tidak akan tahan berada di kerumunan.

Ah! ini menjelaskan semuanya.

Sekarang, aku sedang bersama Psikopat itu!

Aku berada lima atau empat jengkal di hadapannya! Berbicara dengannya!

Crap!

Holly Fucking Craaaap!

Hinata! Bernafaslah!

Ya tuhan aku rasa aku sudah menahan napas selama kurang lebih satu menit. Buku- buku jariku sudah memutih karena aku mengepalkan tanganku terlalu kuat.

Aku mulai mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh nyawaku.

Demi tuhan aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku dengan baik.

Aku sudah membaca lima buku berbeda dengan tebal 3 cm setiap hari.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri menjadi seorang tumbal.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku umtuk menjadi seorang perawat terhormat yang mengurus seorang Psikopat yang -aku tidak mau membayangkannya- mungkin akan di burunya setiap saat.

Ketukan meja di hadapanku membuat tubuhku sedikit mengejang.

Jari-jarinya begitu bersih, terurus dan lentik.

Perlahan- lahan, aku menaikkan mukaku. Saat mataku berhenti di wajahnya, isi perutku seakan jatuh melawan gravitasi.

Holy God.

Holy mother of God!

"Anda tidak apa-apa? muka anda terlihat sangat Biru." Kata MR. S.

Bola matanya begitu hitam. Hidungnya memiliki bentuk yang sempurna. Garis rahangnya yang tegas dan seakan bisa membuat siapa saja yang menyentuhnya terluka.

Tidak! Apa orang-orang mulai berpikir aku sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada orang yang beberapa detik lalu membuka maskernya di depanku lalu menutupnya kembali karena takut ketahuan bahwa dia bukan seorang kriminal?

Apa aku lupa cara bernapas secata normal? kenapa mulutku menganga begini?

Dia menyodorkan segelas air putih kehadapanku.

Lalu berniat melakukan jabat tangan denganku.

Tersenyum melalui matanya.

Dan aku mengutuk diriku untuk menjadi seorang tolol di pertemuan pertama.

"Dr. Hizashi benar. Anda memang manis."

Aku dan ketidaksadaranku mengabaikan pujiannya.

Dia melihat tangannya masih menggantung di udara. Dengan cepat aku meraih tangannya.

Sentuhan tangannya terasa seperti sengatan listrik. Membuatku tolol dan bisu semantara.

Bukan hanya karena Auranya yang terasa berat di Udara.

Tapi juga cara berpakaiannya yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

Untuk seorang pria dia tertlalu Flamboyan.

Siapa yang mengenakan Baju serba hitan dengan aksesoris seperti nya?

Selebriti.

Semuanya menjelaskan kenapa aku terkesima bahkan sejak dia berada di hadapanku. Terutama saat dia membuka maskernya.

Dia begitu familiar. Aku merasa melihatnya setiap hari.

Tentu saja.

Aku sudah bilang aku tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sikapku yang Idiot dan over, mempunyai alasan yang tepat.

Ya. Itu karena pria yang memandang ke arahku tidak lain adalah...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Aktor terkenal yang memiliki bayaran tertinggi di dunia.

.

.

.

To be Continue-

Tidak yakin apa Gee akan merubah plot yang ringan ini menjadi agak sedikit berbobot. Karena ide awal fiksi ini adalah fiksi yang berat. Angst atau minimal Hurt/comfort yang jauh sekali ke romens haha..

Ke psikopatan Sasuke akan tampak di chapter selanjutnya

#sekedar bocoran.

Ini fenfik BDSM(?) bener kagak nulisnya?

Yang berarti NO MINOR ALLOWED!

tapi untuk chapter awal-awal ini masih aman lah...

dan yang minta sekuel The Heartless... maaf sekali Gee gak bisa kabulin. kalau Gee buat sekuel.. ficnya bakal jadi kaya sinetron yang kepaksa huhu

Sebelumnya, thanks for RnR juga FnF nya.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

AU. Story not Fully Mine.

A SasuHina fanfic

.

.

.

.

The Patient

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku harap Sasuke tidak begitu terkejut dengan raut mukaku saat ini.

Aku tidak yakin aku bisa bernapas seperti manusia normal.

ini Sasuke Uchiha yang itu.

Ya! Sasuke Uchiha; Aktor terkenal yang sering kau lihat di banyak layar lebar, Juga seorang produser dan komposer lagu terkemuka, Pemilik Restoran termewah di Tokyo, Pemilik studio musik yang diminati remaja yang ingin popular sepertinya.

Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu profesional saat di depan kamera. Dan begitu hangat saat kamera tidak di sekitarnya.

Siapapun akan menemukan posternya di setiap sudut tempat.

Siapapun akan mendengar nama-nya di sebut-sebut di berbagai diskusi, majalah bahkan gosip diantara jutaan mahasiswi.

Selebriti yang sesungguhnya.

Aku masih terkesima. Wajahnya sangat tampan.

Terutama saat kau secara langsung bertatap muka dengannya.

Aku merasa malu karena tidak bisa berpaling dari matanya yang menawan terutama saat dia mulai melepas topi hitam dan masker yang menutupi sebagian mukanya.

Aku memandangmya dengan rasa kagum.

Untuk seorang selebriti papan atas, Sasuke begitu ramah dan percaya kepada semua orang.

Aku yakin hampir seisi dari pelanggan di restauran ini adalah fans nya.

Meskipun saat ini di jam kerja seperti sekarang, tidak banyak pelanggan yang menikmati makan siang.

Efek Sasuke Uchiha begitu terasa.

Saat Sasuke tersenyum, konstan orang-orang membuat bisik-bisik ribut.

Tapi keributan yang di buat oleh orang-orang di restauran dengan ajaibnya lenyap saat Sasuke berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa derajat.

Meminta agar orang-orang di tempat itu kembali menikmati makan siangnya dan meminta mereka agar menghormati privasinya.

Aku sedikit lebih mengaguminya.

Walau selama ini aku bukan merupakan fans fanatiknya.

Disinilah aku merasa bahwa apa yang di deskripsikan paman adalah satu kekeliruan besar.

Nyatanya Sasuke yang berada di hadapanku bersikap seperti yang lainnya.

Hanya saja dia adalah seorang aktor.

Aku melihat bagaimana dia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, juga saat dia mengkerucutkan bibirnya saat beberapa fans nakal mengambil potretnya secara diam-diam.

Terlihat manis. Seperti kebanyakan selebriti.

Tapi kemudian aku melihatnya.

Bagaimana mukanya yang baru saja terlihat manis secara cepat berubah seperti sebagaimana seorang Psikopat sesungguhnya.

Ia memutar bola matanya, Jijik. Menggumamkan kalimat singkat yang tidak terlalu jelas.

Lalu matanya menangkap mataku yang sedang memperhatikan perubahannya yang seperkian detiknya.

Dia menyeringai.

Aku menahan napasku sejenak.

"Jangan takut miss Hinata, saya tidak akan memakan ... maksud saya... Belum."

Katanya disisipi tatapan mencooh.

Sasuke meraih tasnya lalu mengambil satu buah amplop besar berwarna putih.

Dokumen-dokumen yang akan mengingatkanku kenapa sekarang aku berada disini.

Tentu saja untuk menjadi 'Perawatnya'.

Tsk... Apa aku sedang bercanda pada diriku sendiri?

Tentu saja aku tahu pekerjaan seperti apa yang akan kujalani setelah aku menanda tangani seluruh dokumen-dokumen yang sekarang ada di hadapanku.

Perawat? Maksudmu pelacur khusus Uchiha? fuck doll? submissive? seorang budak yang harus memenuhi kemauan masternya yang di luar nalar itu?

Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin melarikan diri.

Meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Hanabi tumbuh besar mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan ibunya.

Dia masih terlalu kecil.

Dia memerlukan Ibu.

Bukannya Aku.

Dan satu-satunya cara agar Ibu kembali adalah dengan memiliki uang.

Ibu sangat menyukai Uang.

Lagipula, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku bersama seorang adik autis yang menuntut ini dan itu sementara aku sendiri tidak sanggup membiayai diri.

Meskipun perasaan benci dan kesalku terhadap Hanabi sedikit berkurang. bagaimanapun dia adikku. Meskipun hasil dari perselingkuhan ibuku.

Lagipula penderitaanku bukan sepenuhnya salahnya.

Tapi melihat orang ini, aku perlahan-lahan merasa takut.

Dia begitu rapi menyimpan kelainan sintingnya ini dan bersikap seolah dia normal.

Dan mengetahui apa saja yang dia bisa perbuat, membuat kepalaku membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang bisa saja terjadi padaku.

Menurut paman, dan buku-buku catatan kemajuan Sasuke, aku bukanlah satu-satunya Perawat khusus yang menangani kelainan Sasuke.

Ada beberapa perempuan yang pernah berusaha menyembuhkan Sasuke.

Perempuan nomor satu hampir kehilangan kesadaran saat Sasuke menenggelamkan perempuan itu di kolam renang miliknya, sedangkan perempuan nomor dua berakhir

Memiliki memar-memar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan berhasil melarikan diri saat Sasuke mencoba mencopot sabuk yang melilit di celananya.

Perempuan nomor tiga setelah menyetubuhinya Sasuke merantai dan menyekapnya selama berjam-jam.

Yang paling parah adalah perempuan terakhir yang bahkan mengalami mati selama beberapa detik setelah menerima perlakuan kasar Sasuke saat bermain sex.

Saat ini aku memiliki alasan yang kuat tentang ketakutanku yang semakin tampak.

"-tidak sampai anda menandatangani ini

dan menyetujui semua yang ada di dalamnya." Lanjutnya.

Ia menyeringai. Tatapannya terlihat begitu jahat sampai-sampai aku merasa seluruh bulu pada tubuhku membeku.

"Omong-omong, saya tidak mengira bahwa perempuan yang akan menjadi perawat saya kali ini adalah seorang putri dari mantan CEO di perusahaan paling hebat di seluruh Asia. Saya sangat perihatin atas kemunduran perusahaan Ayah anda miss Hinata." Kali Sasuke menunjukan bela sungkawanya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Orang ini begitu pandai menyampaikan sesuatu yang sensitif dengan cara yang baik.

Saat menatapku, sorot matanya benar-benar menunjukan simpati dan ketulusan.

Tapi lagi-lagi seluruh mimik wajahnya kembali berubah.

Dia terus membicarakan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa perawat terdahulunya dengan suara yang pelan, berkali-kali berseringai dan tersenyum pahit.

Kemudian dia berperilaku seperti seorang yang tidak berdosa karena dia bilang itu bukan kealahannya melainkan karena perempuan-perempuan itu tidak melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar.

Dan korban sesungguhnya adalah dia sendiri.

Sasuke Uchiha tidak diragukan lagi adalah seorang psikopat.

"Anda sangat pendiam miss Hinata. Tapi saya tidak akan menyalahkan anda. Siapa yang mengira seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu terkenal dan dikagumi seluruh kalangan ternyata adalah seorang psikopat yang sangat menjijikan. Bukan begitu?"

Ya.

Ketakutanku kembali menguap saat seringaiannya menghilang dari mukanya, juga penilaiannya terhadap diri sendiri, dan perasaan jijik. Untuk dirinya.

Aku mengerahkan seliruh keberanianku untuk menatap ke dalam matanya yang kelam.

"Anda tidak menjijikan, hanya saja..." aku mencari kata-kata yang tepat. saat kemudian Sasuke menjawabnya untukku-

"Memuakkan?" Katanya. Ia terkekeh dengan percaya diri.

Dalam beberapa menit aku mulai mengetahui satu fakta lain.

Bahwa selain penganut BDSM, Sasuke juga merupakan seorang pribadi yang terkadang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi.

Lalu dengan cepat berubah menjadi seseorang yang kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya dimenit berikutnya.

Sasuke gagal melindungi dirinya sendiri dari luka yang dia alami dan selalu mendeskripsikan dirinya seolah dia adalah manusia terendah dan tidak berharga.

"Anda hanya sedang sakit, Mr. Sasuke. Ada perbedaan."

Wajah Sasuke menjadi serius saat mendengar kata-kataku.

"Anda begitu baik, Miss Hinata. Anda begitu baik dan anda adalah gadis yang lembut. Saya menyesal dengan semua hal buruk yang menimpa hidup anda."

"Dan perlu anda tahu, saya tidak se-Psikopat seperti yang sudah anda dengar. Saya tidak serta merta menabrak kucing dan tertawa saat kucing itu sekarat. Saya tidak memukul, menenggelamkan, dan atau menyodomi semua perempuan yang saya temui. Saya bisa saja berlaku normal. Dann jika saya mencekik, atau hampir membunuh pengurus saya, itu karena semua sudah dibicarakan dan bahkan disetujui oleh ke dua pihak telebih dahulu. Dalam kasus ini yaitu Saya dan anda. Percayalah, saya bukan penjahat. Saya tidak melakukan pembunuhan dan tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh."

"Apakah anda sedang berusaha membuat saya merasa lebih baik, Mr. Sasuke?"

Sasuke menahan tawanya.

Suasana di sekitar kami mulai terasa normal. Perbincangan kami juga normal. Sasuke bahkan berkali-kali memanggilku cantik, lembut, terhormat dan baru saja dia bilang dia menginginkanku.

Tapi aku mendengar tangisan menjengkelkan Hanabi di dalam kepalaku.

Hanabi yang meminta makanan mewah dan ingin bersekolah di sekolah istimewa karena sekolah biasa membuatnya merasa berbeda.

Aku mendengar tangisannya juga amukannya saat aku tidak memenuhi keinginnya.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri menangis saat setiap kali aku pulang dan harus membereskan semua pecahan-pecahan barang yang berceceran di setiap sudut rumah.

Semuanya membuatku frustrasi.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

Menatap Sasuke.

"Bayar aku $680.000 di muka." kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak lagi berbicara formal.

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya. meremehkanku dengan tatapannya.

Aku rasa aku sama seperti ke empat perempuan yang kabur membawa uangnya dan membiarkan Sasuke lebih tenggelam dengan depresinya.

"Kau menjual dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku menginginkan pekerjaan ini karena kondisiku yang beberapa bulan ini mendesakku. Jika kau merasa tidak mampu, aku rasa kau harus mencari orang lain."

Dia melap ujung bibirnya.

"Aku tidak setuju. Bagiku kau tidak pantas mendapatkan harga itu."

.

.

.

Di potong di sini saja. Maaf ya yang nunggu Adegan-adegan nganu nya#chuckling.

Chapter ini hanya berisi ulasan mengapa dan sedikit negsiasi antara SasuHina. Psikopat Sasukenya juga sedikit di perkenalkan.

Chapter depan mungkin chapter terakhir atau mungkin kagak. haha.

.

.

.

Teaser

"Apa yang sedang kau tunggu?! Lakukan sekarang!" Sasuke berubah. Dia bukanlah pria yang duduk bersamaku dengan kata-kata yang bisa di percaya. Bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitu di Hari pertama.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari vaginaku, jalang!"

teriak Sasuke.

Vaginaku? jadi sekarang bahkan organku adalah miliknya?

Apakah paman tidak memberitahunya bahwa aku adalah perawan?

.

.

Thanks fpr RnR and FnF everyone...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Au.

Storylines not fully mine.

.

.

.

A SasuHina fanfic.

.

.

.

Another meeting.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan aku sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman selama bermenit-menit berlalu.

Aku tahu dia memperhatikan kemana mataku tertuju.

Bahkan saat aku tak henti menatap karpet di ruangannya, aku merasa ekor matanya terus mengikutiku diam-diam.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang aneh untuk melakukan sebuah pertemuan; Kamar tidur.

Dari semua ruangan yang ada di apartemen termewah se-Jepang ini, kenapa Sasuke menemuiku di ruangan pribadinya?

Ini membuatku merasa tegang.

Bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan hal tidak wajar sebelum aku menandatangani berkas itu.

Saat aku tiba di bangunan ini, Asistennya membawaku ke ruangan keamanan apartemen yang hanya bisa dimasuki pekerja dalam saja.

Ruangan ini ternyata tersambung ke beranda kamar Sasuke.

Aku berjalan dengan perasaan was-was yang bertumpukan di kepalaku.

Bahkan saat asisten Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, aku seperti kehilangan tenaga pada pijakan kakiku.

Di sana, Sasuke sedang memeriksa satu tumbuk berkas putih.

Tapi saat aku datang, Dia mengangguk. Selanjutnya aku mendengar pintu tertutup.

Kukira Asisten Sasuke sudah pergi dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Sasuke dan aku duduk saling berhadapan. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing selama lebih dari satu jam tanpa bicara.

Ah... Aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya aku menelan mentah-mentah keberanianku mengajukan harga diriku sendiri kepada Sasuke.

Berhari-hari berlalu setelah Sasuke menolak membayar tunai dimuka, Aku kembali mendapat telepone darinya.

Dia menyuruhku menemuinya.

Dan saat ini aku disini.

Masih canggung setelah diberikan selembar cek berisi satu milliar dollar.

Serta beberapa folder yang sudah aku tanda tangani.

Hari ini, aku resmi menjadi perawat Uchiha Sasuke. Menjadi Budak dari seorang Psikopat tampan yang menyembunyikan kelainannya dari seluruh dunia.

Di luar dugaanku harga diriku yang aku ajukan ternyata lebih murah dari apa yang dia berikan.

Aku bahkan akan dibelikan sebuah apartemen mewah jika berhasil merawatnya dengan baik.

Juga satu bingkisan untuk Hanabi yang membuat Hanabi mencium keningku saat ia membukanya.

Ipad mini dengan Applikasi kesayangannya saat dia masih di panti asuhan.

Ini berarti aku tidak harus membayar kontrakan kecil yang nyaris roboh itu.

Ini juga berarti aku tidak harus mendengar rengekan Hanabi setiap dia akan tidur.

Aku mulai membayangkan banyak hal yang akan membaik dalam hidupku setelah aku bekerja kepada Sasuke.

Ini adalah awal dari Hidup baruku. Walau ada satu keraguan disana. Apakah ini awal yang baik? apakah ini justru memperburuk keadaanku?

"Kau gugup?" Sasuke mencairkan keheningan diantara kami. Juga membuyarkan pikiranku yang tenggelam.

Dia sangat kasual dan berhati-hati.

Saat aku melihatnya, aku tahu dia memperhatikanku dengan jeli.

Semua gerak gerikku.

Dan itu membuatku lebih gugup.

"Y-ya."

"Katakan dengan jelas." Perintahnya.

Dia terlihat seperti bos saat mengatakannya.

Seolah menunjukanku peraturan-peraturan yang harus aku patuhi.

Aku tahu itu, bahwa setiap saat, dia mulai mendominasiku.

Dia sudah memerintahku.

Dan tentu saja aku harus menurutinya.  
Dia memintaku untuk mengatakan kebenaran. Kebenaran yang memang seharusnya dia dapatkan.

"Y-ya. Aku benar-benar gugup. Karena aku tidak bisa menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!" Aku menjawabnya dengan kejujuran.

Aku benci saat aku tergagap atau aku bergetar karena dinginnya Ac di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang buku Dr. Hizashi katakan sesaat setelah kau menyetujui kontrak kerja ini?" Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

Seluruh punggungku terasa dingin.

Semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya dengan nada dingin mewajibkan sebuah jawaban.

Sebuah jawaban yang jujur.  
Aku berusaha mengumpulkan ingatanku di bawah tekanan Sasuke.

Buku? Ah, buku yang itu. Buku yang menunjukan apa saja yang harus aku lakukan selama aku menjadi perawatnya. Aku menyadari satu hal ini terlalu lama. Bahwa bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang perbudakku.

Tapi buku itu.

Buku tentang semuanya. Yang paling buruk adalah bahwa Sasuke juga di perbudak oleh buku itu.

.

.

'Hari pertama, biarkan bosmu membuat peraturan. Diamlah dan dengarkan. Biarkan dia memerintahmu. Malam ini kau harus menjadi sebuah alat untuknya. Malam ini kau akan melakukan setiap aktifitas sex yang dia inginkan. Malam ini dia yang mengontrolmu. Dan kau di kontrol olehnya.'

.

.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Apa yang buku Dr. Hizashi katakan?!"

Sasuke mulai sedikit frustrasi dan memaksa.

Tapi saat ini aku belum menyadari bahwa dia masih menanyakan isi buku itu.

Aku menahan nafasku sejenak.

Melihat lurus ke arahnya.

Sasuke terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Dia terlihat menderita. Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus ketakutan dengan perlakuannya yang berubah setiap menit atau aku harus tetap melanjutkan ini.

Tapi aku sudah yerlanjur menerima Uangnya. aku juga sudah menyetujui semuanya; bahkan menandatangani berkas yang Sasuke berikan.

Aku mencengkram jari-jariku sampai memutih.

Mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik di ruangan itu agar tidak melihat langsung ke arah Sasuke.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap melihat Sasuke.

Bukan sebagai Aktor tampan yang menaikan hormonku. Melainkan seorang pria Liar yang merebut seluruh pasokan udara di ruangan itu.

Aku merasa seperti seekor buruan yang kapan saja akan di terkam dan di makan bulat-bulat oleh si pemangsa.

"Buku itu mengatakan, bahwa aku harus mendengarkanmu, menuruti apa yang kau lakukan. tapi aku tidak begitu yakin apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya karena semua yang akan terjadi nanti terserah padamu." Aku berhasil mengemdalikan diri dan berkata dengan lancar.

Dia melihatku bingung.

Aku tahu dia tidak mengetahui apa yang tertulis dibuku yang paman Hizashi berikan padaku. Karena buku yang jadi pedoman Pasien dan Perawat di projek gila ini berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya.

Buku itu menggamarkan analogi seorang pasien dan obatnya, pembelajaran sebuah kasus dan instrumen, ketergantungan dan obat-obatan, juga tuan dan budaknya.

Atau dengan vulgar aku bisa menyebut itu dengan...

Pria kaya dengan pelacur seharga satu miliar dolar.

Dia sedikit muram dan aura gelap seolah menyerubunginya saat dia bilang...

"Itu membuatku khawatir. Aku kira buku itu menjelaskan dengan jelas apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Aku tidak ingin apa yang nanti terjadi padamu ternyata diluar prediksimu." perkataannya terdengar tulus dan penuh perhatian.

Aku merasa sedikit tenang karena Sasuke memiliki sifat lembut yang membuatnya sangat manusiawi.

"Jangan khawatir tuan Sasuke. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku siap apapun itu. Lakukan apa yang ingin tuan lakukan. Karena tuan adalah... M-masternya."

Aku bernafas pelan.

Ini sangat membuatku gugup.

Meskipun aku sudah mendapat meditasi, terapi dan saran dari paman Hizashi yang adalah seorang Dokter handal, tapi semua itu tidak lantas membuatku berani menghadapi semua aksi menyimpang Sasuke saat proses penyembuhan mentalnya dimulai.

Aku adalah seorang perempuan yang kurang berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

Meskipun paman meyakinkanku bahwa aku dan karakterku adalah simbol kekuatan tapi aku masih sangat amatir dalam hal Sex. Sex liar. Maupun sex biasa.

"Kau sangat berani." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Membuat aku meleleh di tengah sangkalanku terhadap pujinnya.

Tidak!

Aku bukan pemberani. Kalau saja kau tahu, Aku nyaris pingsan dan muntah-muntah beberapa waktu lalu.

Aku di beri tugas untuk menonton film BDSM dan video porno, membaca buku fiksi dan non fiksi tentang gaya hidup seorang Psikopat selama dua minggu berturut-turut.

Aku merasa sedang sekarat membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan menimpaku nanti.

Percobaan yang tidak memasukan Vanila sex untuk si budak. Percobaan yang berkali-kali melemparku dengan keras ketembok dan tepi ranjang untuk maksud memperkuat mentalku.

Percobaan yang begitu insten dan ketat.

Tidak ada bercinta dengan perlahan, sex secara tradisional atau vanila sex.

"Aku ingin melakukannya dengan normal, percayalah. Tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu bahwa tidak ada hal yang seperti itu dalam perjanjian kita. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya jika kegiatan sex pertama kita akan membuatmu trauma."

Ah... dia melakukannya lagi. Ucapannya yang terdengar tulus serta sorot matanya yang lembut itu membuatku lemah.

"Itu pekerjaanku tuan. Anda memberiku upah untuk membantu anda. Jadi saya akan melakukan pekerjaan saya dengan benar. Anda mengurusri apa saja yang akan saya urus nanti, sebagao gantinya saya harus..."

...menjadi budakmu.

Hanabi, jika bukan karena kau aku tidak ingin diperbudak dan bernafsu membunuh diriku sendiri saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap tinggal, dan aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Yang kau butuhkan. Aku mohon tetaplah bersamaku... sampai akhir."

Kali ini, Sasuke tidak memerintah, tapi meminta. Ah... maksudku mengemis.

Dan kalimat terakhirnya, percaya atau tidak, terdengar seperti kalimat yang di nanti-nanti seorang wanita dari pria yang mencintainya.

'Aku mohon tetaplah bersamaku...Sampai akhir.'

Namun pada kenyataannya. Kalimat itu sama halnya dengan neraka untukku.

Apakah aku bisa menangani Sasuke sampai aku mati? aku bahkan masih ragu apa aku bisa bertahan di jam-jam yang akan datang?

.

.

.

Maaf karna tidak sesuai dengan teaser. Jauh dari dugaan Gee, gee rasa lebih baik alur cerita ini di perlamban.

Dan tidak. Hinata bukan pelacur. Sesuai dengan ceritanya Hinata adalah seorang perawat yang juga korban dari keadaan yang mendesak #TekananHidup juga alat percobaan Paman Hizashi. dan nope. paman Hizashi itu pria baik. Jadi ceritanya Sasuke dan Hinata adalah eksperimen dari Dokter dan psikiater untuk menangani kasus seperti Sasuke.

Brrr... thanks for RnR and FnF.

;)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and all Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Au. Story not fully mine.

Warning: No Minor Allowed. Rated M

a SasuHina fanfic.

.

1st Day.

.

.

.

.

Paman Hizashi pernah berkata bahwa tujuan dari eksperimen ini adalah agar pasien hanya terfokus pada satu objek saja.

Dengan cara membiarkannya mendominasiku, dan memiliki ketergantungan hanya padaku saja.  
Dalam kasus ini aku adalah sebuah umpan agar Sasuke, sekaligus pengalih pemikirannya dari hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Tentu saja ini tidak mudah.

Aku harus membuatnya memiliki perasaan padaku. Jatuh cinta padaku.

.

.

.

.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak pernah meminta. Aku memerintah." Ungkap Sasuke dengan tegas.

Dia berdiri di hadapanku.

Sementara aku duduk di sebuah kursi. Hampir kehilangan akal melihat Sasuke yang nyaris telanjang.

Dia hanya mengenakan boxer dengan memperlihatkan bentuk perutnya yang berotot untuk pertama kalinya.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk mengagumi sosok pria di hadapanku.

Mungkin lain kali.

"Rumahku, peraturanku. Tubuhmu adalah milikku. Kau harus bisa menerima hal itu mulai dari sekarang."

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Ekor mataku sedikit mengintip isi kamar ini.

Kamar ini berbeda dari kamar tempat kami bertemu sebelumnya.

Terlihat lebih minimalis dan sedikit gelap.

Tidak ada sofa atau TV bahkan jendwla di kamar ini hanya berukuran kecil.

Yang membuat ruangan ini menakutkan adalah bahwa ruangan ini seperti khusus didesign untuk hobi tersembunyi pemiliknya.

Terutama satu lemari besar yang aku yakini adalah tempat untuk menyimpan alat-alat yang mendukung kegiatan BDSM-nya nanti.

Saat Sasuke membuka lemari itu, aku menahan nafasku untuk beberapa saat.

Dildo otomatis berjejer, mesin untuk masturbasi yang beraneka ragam, borgol, tali pengikat, ikat pinggang, dan lakban. Selebihnya aku tidak begitu tahu.

Sasuke kembali berjalan ke arahku.  
Tangannya mengangkat daguku, matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mataku, dan seringai itu hadir lagi.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau. Bibirmu, mulutmu, payudaramu, vaginamu, bahkan seluruh tubuhmu adalah milikku." Kata Sasuke.

Aku kesulitan untuk menelan ludahku sendiri. Semuanya terasa seperti dalam film horror yang aku benci.

Tapi paman meyakinkanku bahwa Sasuke tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti menyayat seluruh permukaan tubuhku dengan silet, atau membuatku menyemburkan darah dari mulutku.

Aku benar-benar berharap paman benar.

Meskipun jika hal itu benar, Aku tetap saja merasa takut akan kehabisan nafasku saat melakukannya.

"Sekarang, Buka bajumu!"

Dengan ragu, aku melepas satu persatu pakaianku, tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke karena aku merasa malu.

Tiba-tiba tangannya mengangkat daguku.

"Selalu menatap mataku, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Y-ya."

"APA?!"

"Ya, Tuan!"

Sasuke bernafas dengan kasar. Menatapku tidak sabar.

Saat ini aku hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalamku. Aku merasa kedinginan.

Tapi aku yakin ini bukan karena cara berpakaianku, namun ketakutanku.

"Apa yang sedang kau tunggu? Ku bilang BUKA PAKAIANMU!"

PLAKK!

Aku melompat atas serangan pertamanya.

Aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk ini.  
Untuk ruam yang akan aku dapatkan di seluruh tubuhku.

Tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan

mengejutkanku.

PLAKK!

"Kau ingin aku membukakannya untukmu, huh?!"

Ouch! Sasuke mendekat dan menjambak rambutku. Sangat menyakitkan.

Aku bernafas tidak beraturan. Aku takut Sasuke merasakan perasaan takutku.  
Keinginanku untuk menangis aku tekan dalam-dalam.

Ini baru permulaan.

Tapi sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut?

"Ti-tidak tuan."

"Lalu kenapa kaulama sekali?!"

Plakk!

Tamparan kali ini tidak sekeras tadi karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat.

"Cepatlah! aku benci menunggu seorang pelacur. Kau mengerti?!"

Raut mukaku berubah.

Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan sekotor ini. Aku tak pernah direndahkan dan aku tidak suka mendengar ini.

"Sialan!" Sasuke menggeram.

Eh?

"Kau tidak suka di panggil pelacur?!"

Shit!

"Tapi kau adalah pelacur, kan? khususnya pelacurku, bukan begitu?!"

Jangan menangis...

"Kau seorang pelacur, kan?"

"Y-Ya tu-tuan."

"Benar-benar seorang pelacur yang akan memenuhi semua keinginanku, bukan begitu?"

"Ya Tuan!"

Sekarang aku tidak lagi tergagap. Aku rasa aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

Aku tidak boleh terkejut lagi. Meski aku tahu ada banyak kejutan baru darinya setelah ini. Dia menjambak rambutku setiap waktu. Dan menampar pelan pipiku setiap saat.

Lalu dia menelanjangiku.

Aku merasa dingin AC lebih intens. Mukaku mungkin sangat merah.

Nyatanya ini adalah kali pertama aku membiarkan diriku ditelanjangi oleh seorang pria. Selama masa remajaku aku tidak pernah membiarkan pria berbuat sejauh ini.

Puncaknya pada saat perusahaan ayahku bangktut dan ayahku di ponis sebagai tersangka utama koruptor. Semua teman dan pria yang mengejar-ngejarku tidak sudi mendekatiku lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas keras-keras. Dia menatapku kesal.

Aku tidak bisa melawan bahkan untuk menutupi area pribadiku sendiri, aku tidak memiliki kewenangan.

"Kau membuatku melakukn kerja ekstra dengan menelanjangimu seperti ini." Dia bilang.

"Maafkan aku tuan," cicitku.

"Maaf? maaf saja tidak cukup!"

"A-apa yang akan membuat tuan merasa puas?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

Dia terlihat sangat senang mendengarku seolah mencari hukuman darinya.

Hal ini tertulis di buku paman Hizashi.

"Keluarkan lidahmu. Aku ingin merasakan mulutmu."

Walaupun aku merasa jijik, aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Aku mengeluarkan lidahku.  
Kemudian dengan segera dia melumatnya dengan tergesa.

Aku merasa seperti dia akan menelan lidahku dan bibirku sekaligus.

Suara decakan-decakan yang dikeluarkan ciumannya begitu nyaring. Tentu sjaa seluruh tubuhku bereaksi terhadap ciuman itu.

Terutama saat dia menggunakan gigi-giginya untuk menggigit beberapa bagian luar bibirku.

Dulu, aku selalu mendengar semua temanku berkata bahwa setiap ciuman dengan kekasih akan mudah terkenang.

Terutama ciuman pertama.

Tapi, meskipun ini bukan ciuman pertamaku, bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali berciuman dengan kekasihku sebelumnya, ciuman Sasuke adalah ciuman yang paling berkesan.

Ciuman Sasuke tidak normal. Ciumannya sangat kacau dan menjijikan.

Ciuman Sasuke sangat basah, sangat tidak bersih, sangat gila, tergesa-gesa dan memaksa.

Tapi ciuman ini masih terasa manis.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Aku merasa belum cukup tahu tentang ciuman Sasuke. Itulah mengapa aku sedikit kecewa.

"Mundur."

Dengan segera aku menurutinya.

"Berputarlah."

Sekali lagi aku menurutinya.

Sekarang, giliranku yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke duduk di kursi yang sempat aku duduki.

Lampu di ruangan sedikit buram.

Tapi tidak menyembunyikan betapa jelasnya sosok Sasuke di hadapanku.  
Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh telanjangku.

Payudaraku yang cukup besar, perutku yang rata, bagian intimku yang tercukur rapi, serta bibir vaginaku yang menyembunyikan aset berwarna pink nan ketat seperti submissive online.  
Aku juga memiliki kulit yang terawat, dan pinggang yang ramping.

Yang aku tidak miliki adalah rasa percaya diri.

Ya!

Aku sangat malu dan tidak percaya diri.

"Mendekat."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Melihat raut mukanya dalam remang-remang.

'Apakah dia suka dengan bentuk tubuhku? atau aku akan kembali disakiti karena bentuk tubuhku ternyata sangat mengecewakan?' Tiba-tiba saja aku peduli dengan apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan menilai.

Aku menjadi sangat gugup.

'Kumohon sukailah apa yang kaulihat... please...'

Dan kenapa aku peduli jika dia menyukai tubuhku atau tidak?!

Saat aku mendekat kepadanya, Sasuke menarik tubuhku dengan paksa.  
Lalu hal berikutnya adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkanku.

Aku berteriak dengan keras.

Demi Kami-sama Sasuke baru saja menelan putingku secara tiba- tiba!  
Tidak! dia bahkan mempermaimkannya. Satu demi satu.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi!  
Aku menutup mulutku karena aku tidak bisa menahan teriakanku.  
Selain itu aku tidak mau kehabisan nafas.

Aku hampir merasa udara di ruangan itu habis.

Sulit sekali untuk tidak berteriak saat Sasuke memperlakukanku seperti ini. Dia benar-benar mengenyot payudaraku seperti Anjing liar. Caranya melumat, membasahi, mencubit, memerintil dan melakukan apa yang dia mau membuatku menangis karena sensasi yang berdatangan.

Aku sudah gila. Aku pikir caranya memperlakukanku sangatlah menyiksa tapi saat yang besamaan juga menyenangkan.

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras!

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

Kepalaku terus menimbang-nimbang...

Apakah aku harus memegang kepala Sasuke? Menarik tubuh Sasuke? Menghapus jarak kami?

Aku menginginkan ini.

Aku ingin Sasuke mempercepat kegiatannya, Aku ingin Sasuke menghisap putingku lebih dalam dan keras.

Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa apa yang Sasuke lakukan, kekerasan dan siksaan siksaan yang dia lakukan padaku menimbulkan sensasi mengejutkan seperti arus listrik.

"Taruh satu tanganmu di balik kepala!"  
Sasuke bilang. Ia memperhatikanku dengan jeli.

"Sekarang, sentuh vaginamu dengan tangan yang satunya lagi!"

Bohong jika aku bilang aku belum pernah bermasturbasi.  
Aku sering melakukannya.

Namun aku tidak pernah membiarkan pria melihatku bermatsurbashi atau melakukannya untukku.

Tapi Sasuke baru saja memerintahku untuk memuaskan diriku sendiri. Dan ini terasa aneh juga memalukan!

"Apa yang kau tunggu? LAKUKAN SEKARANG!"

Sasuke sangat tidak sabaran. Dia menarikku dan melemparku ke ranjang. Lalu dia menekan tubuhku dwngan kedua tangannya sehingga aku terlentang.

"Ku bilang sentuh dirimu sampai kau mengeluarkan cairan. Apa kau dengar?"

Aku menyentuh vaginaku dengan jariku sendiri.  
Milikku sudah membasah sejak dia menghisap putingku tadi. Dan saat ini Aku dengan pelan menyapu bagian intimku sendiri. Sementara dia memperhatikanku dengan kening yang berkerut. Tdak puas.

Walaupun milikku sudah sangat basah. Tapi hal ini jelas tidak membuat Sasuke puas.

Dia ingin lebih dari ini.

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang. Membuatku berhenti melakukan kegiatanku dan melihat ke mana dia akan pergi.

Dia menengok ke Arahku dan berteriak...

"Jangan berhenti, dan cepat sentuh dirimu sendiri, Jalang!"

Dengan segera aku melanjutkan kegiatanku lagi. membuat vaginaku basah. Sementara mataku tidak berpaling dari Sasuke.

Dia menuju ke lemari. Aku melihat dia membuka lemari itu dan mengambil beberapa peralatan yang tidak bisa aku lihat dengan jelas.

Ah... Sebuah tali, Pecut dan benda lain yang ku yakini adalah vibrator.

"Singkirkan tangan menjijikanmu dari Vagina milikku dan buka kakimu dengan lebar, Jalang!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini dia yang di teaser kemaren. haha...

Di potong sampe sini ya...  
Udah jam dua pagi. Gee sudah tidak bertenaga lsagi.

selalu berterimakasih kepada Teman-teman yang sudah RnR juga FnF...

Chapter depan Si Sasuke makin Gelo lho.. lol spoiler.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Masashi Kishimoto's**_

 _ **AU. OoC. Story not fully mine. Super Short**_

 _ **Rated M. No minor allowed.**_

.

.

.

 **The Hell on You.**

.

.

Apa aku berdarah? Aku kira Sasuke tidak menyukai darah.

Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah mendapat perlakuan kasar.

Tapi saat ini orang asing memperlakukanku seperti sesuatu yang hina.

Satu, dua, tiga, sepuluh, aku benar-benar tidak menghitung berapa kali dia menampar daerah intimku dengan _swatter._

Tapi semakin dia memperlakukanku dengan kasar, semakin daerah kewanitaanku basah.

Bagaimana bisa rasa sakit dan menyenangkan terasa sesensual ini?

Saat ini aku berbaring tidak berdaya. Kedua tanganku diikat, ke dua kakiku juga di ikat.

Aku merasa pose ku saat ini persis dengan perempuan-perempuan yang berbaring membentuk hurup X di film _BDSM_.

Menerima pecutan, dan tamparan sampai sebagian tubuhku lebam.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba menahan jeritan yang pada akhirnya gagal.

Aku harap seluruh dinding-dinding tidak mendengarku. Karena aku terdengar seperti seorang korban yang meminta disetubuhi oleh si pemerkosa.

"He-hentikan tuan, ah! Sa-sakit!" Ya. Ini memang sakit. Tapi juga menyenangkan, kan?

SWATT!

"Berhenti? Kau ingin aku berhenti saat kau tak becus membasahi dirimu sendiri? Huh?!"

SWATT! SWATT!

"Maafkan aku tuan. A-aku akan melakukannya lebih baik! Ahnnn..."

SWATT! SWATT!

"Tuann arrrhh! To-tolong hen- Ah, Ya Tuhan!"

Sensansi apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa hal aneh pada tubuhku.

Sesuatu sedang memaksa keluar dari dalam organku.

Aku sudah tidak memohon Sasuke untuk menghentikannya. Tapi aku, dengan semua tekanan dan rasa sakit yang terus menyudutkanku pada batasnya membuat kepalaku terasa penuh.

"Berikan seluruh cairanmu padaku, sialan!"

"Ahnn...ahh..Ahnnnn..."

Dan dengan satu tamparan keras aku sampai pada klimaks.

Aku melihat raut Sasuke yang penuh takjub. Sementara daerah intimku terasa bengkak dan memerah.

Seolah tidak puas. Sasuke menyeludupkan kepalanya di antara pahaku.

 _Shit!_

Dia menjulurkan lidahnya kebagian tersensitifku. Orgasmeku bahkan belum berakhir. Tapi kedua ujung putingku sudah kembali mengeras. Terutama saat Sasuke menyeruput semua cairan dalam milikku.

Hal itu membuatku semakin gila.

"Tuan.. tu-tuan... ah.. Ahh... "

Sasuke tidak hanya menyeruput seluruh cairanku. Dia juga menggodaku dengan ujung lidahnya yang memutar-mutar di klitoris ku.

Sasuke tidak lagi berteriak dengan kata-kata kotor karena saat ini dia masih takjub dengan cairanku.

Aku berusaha menggapai kepalanya agar menyingkir. Tapi cairanku kembali keluar dan keluar sehingga Sasuke memperdalam lidahnya.

Saat ini perutku mengalami keram.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami berada di kamar ini.

Tapi aku yakin ini sudah lebih dari satu jam.

Satu jam yang menyenangkan sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mendongak.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat menggelikan. Aku tidak berani tertawa meskipun aku ingin sekali.

Aku melihat betapa konyol dan menjijikannya wajah Sasuke dengan seluruh cairanku yang membuat wajahnya nampak mengkilap. Aku bahkan bisa melihat sinar lampu dari wajahnya.

Sasuke merangkak kedepan wajahku.

Aku takut tanganku akan menamparnya setiap saat melihat betapa maniaknya wajah pria di hadapanku saat ini.

Tangannya menjambak rambutku dan menarikku ke wajahnya.

"Rasakan cairanmu."

 _ **Apa?!**_

"Jilati cairanmu dari wajah dan mulutku!Apa kau tuli?!"

Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lebih dulu.

Apa aku harus menciumnya lebih dulu.

ARRGHH!

Sasuke menjambak rambutku lebih kencang. Membuatku terkejut dan berteriak.

"Aku bilang julurkan lidahmu dan rasakan cairanmu sendiri!"

PLAKK! "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku mengulang apa yang sudah kukatakan?!"

PLAKK! PLAKK!

Satu tangannya menjambak rambutku. Satu tangan yang lainnya menamparku.

Aku sangat ketakutan. Tapi belum begitu yakin apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Dengan ragu aku menjulurkan lidahku dan menjilat bibirnya.

Dia tidak bergerak. Aku terlihat bodoh. Saat Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku. Aku mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan bibirnya yang terasa manis dan asin.

Kemudian aku menjilati pipi dan dagunya. Sampai lambat laun jambakannya pada rambutku terlepas.

Aku kira aku melakukan hal dengan benar.

Aku segera menggunakan mulutku untuk mencium mulutnya.

Aku sudah tidak mengenali diriku sendiri saat ini.

Terutama saat Sasuke juga mulai merespon Ciumanku dengan lidahnya. Sasuke bahkan membasahi mulutku dengan air ludahnya.

"Bagaimana rasa cairanmu?" suara Sasuke sangat berat, hidungnya bersentuhan dengan pipiku saat dia bicara.

Kami bertukar udara.

Kami berdua sama-sama hampir kehabisan napas.

Tapi pertanyaannya membuatku kembali merasa takut dan bingung. Apa yang harus aku katakan?

Enak? Asin? Manis?

"Bagaimana. Rasa. Cairanmu. Huh?!"

Setiap kata dia tuturkan dengan tekanan di leherku.

Aku di cekik!

"Kau terasa seperti pelacur yang kotor! Katakan itu!"

Tapi aku tidak bisa bernafas. Pegangan tangannya terlalu kuat. Aku hampir muntah.

"Mungkin kau merasa tidak puas merasakan cairanmu itu."

CUIH!

Dia meludah tepat kedalam mulutku. Ini sangat menjijikan. Tapi dia benar-benar melakukannya. Aku merasa akan muntah.

"Bagaimana?"

Dia tersenyum miring.

Aku ingin sekali menamparnya. Tapi aku gunakan tannku untuk mencekram seprai karena aku hampir kehabisan udara.

 _Lepaskan aku brengsek!_

Itulah kata-kata yang ingin aku teriakan. Brengsek. Bukan tuan. Bukan master.

Pria psikopat ini benar-benar akan membunuhku.

Aku sudah merasa lemas dan pandanganku semakin menggelap.

Tubuhku seperti tidak bertenaga. Kepalaku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Aku nyaris saja menutup mataku saat dia melepas cekikannya.

Kepalaku berputar. Pernapasanku seperti berlomba-lomba menelan udara.

Aku melihat Sasuke seperti sedang menikmati pertunjukan menarik.

Dengan terburu-buru aku melepas ikatan tanganku dan kakiku.

Aku rasa aku akan berhenti sampai di sini. Pria ini terlalu gila. Tidak! Dia adalah psikopat yang sudah hilang kewarasannya bahkan mungkin sejak dia lahir.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyembuhkannya?

Aku yakin aku akan mati bahkan sebelum dia sembuh!

Aku baru saja akan beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi sebuah sensasi menyetrumku seperti arus listrik saat dia memasukan satu jarinya ke daerah genital ku.

Tubuhku bereaksi cepat dari yang aku kira. Kedua tanganku bertumpu dengan baik.

Kakiku seperti memiliki keinginan sendiri saat dengan perlahan keduanya terbuka memberi Sasuke akses.

Aku bernafas cepat saat dia menusuk-nusukiku dengan cepat. Lalu dia menambah dua jari. Dan saat ini tiga jari miliknya sedang keluar masuk vaginaku.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan tiga jariku sekaligus saat aku bermatsurbasi.

Aku merasakan lubang kwwanitaanku yang kencang. Dan aku yakin dia juga merasakannya.

"Lubang yang sangat kencang, kan?"

Apa yang akan dia lakukan , ya Tuhan?

Dia melakukan semua hal dengan cara yang berbeda. Dengan cara yang menjijikan dan meskipun begitu aku merasa tidak ingin memprotes perlakuannya. Karena semuanya terasa menakjubkan.

Lima menit yang lalu aku nyaris terbunuh oleh Sasuke. Tapi saat ini aku merasa mulutku akan memohon lebih.

Entahlah. Apa lebih baik aku meminta Sasuke untuk menutup mulutku rapat-rapat karena kalau aku sampai memohon kepadanya untuk menyetubuhiku. Aku akan mati karena perasaan malu.

 _"I want to fuck that drenching pussy... do you want me to fuck you?"_

 _Oh God yass_! Aku mencoba menahan diriku untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan 'hnnn, ahhh...arrghh.' miliku semenjak kami melakukannya.

Dia kembali memasukan ketiga jarinya. Tubuhku terangkat dan terjatuh menyamakan gerakan jari Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukannya sebanyak yang aku mau. Dan dengan apapun yang aku inginkan!"

PLAAK!

PLAKK!

"Aku akan membuatmu basah dan meminum semua cairanmu sendiri!"

PLAKK! PLAKK! PLAKK!

"Katakan apa kau MENDENGARKU?!"

"Oh Tuhan. Yaaa tuan! Ohh...ahh... _fuuuuuck!"_

Sasuke tertawa dan terus memasukkan tangannya. Aku merasa kewalahan dengan semua perasaan yang tercampur aduk.

Namun kemudian saat aku nyaris kembali berhadapan dengan orgasmeku yang lainnya, Sasuke menghentikan dorongannya. Dia terkekeh saat melihat kekecewaan di mukaku.

"Jangan khawatir , jalang. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan cairanmu sendiri langsung." Dia menarik jarinya yang sangat basah oleh cairanku lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutku tanpa segan-segan.

"Sekarang, jilati dan kulumlah jariku seperti saat kau menjilati penis milikku."

.

.

.

Hello... maaf ya Gee potong sampai sini. Besok-besok kalo Gee mood Gee update. Ya..

Anyway Gee tidak terinspirasi dari novel manapun. Karena Gee bukan penikmat novel. Walau pun sering denger novel 50th shade of gray tapi FF ini milik 'Kpoponly' Salah satu Author di AFF. Dan Gee juga udah dapet ijin. Meskipun begitu isi ini fic emang gak sertus persen milik kpoponly. Terus terang fanfic kpoponly deskripsinya lebih panjang dan detil. Jadi ada bagian yang Gee persingkat dan tambahin.

Thanks for RnR and FnF...


	6. Chapter 6

**Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **AU. Typo (s). Rated M. Short.**

 **No Minors allowed.**

 **You've been warned.**

.

.

.

 **He Knew it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara meniup kepunyaan seorang pria. Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu? Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan.

Dengan ragu aku melakukannya. Sedikit merasa bodoh karena apa yang kulakukan hanya membuat Sasuke jengkel dan memasukkan sepanjang jarinya ke dalam mulutku. Dia bahkan tidak peduli melihatku akan muntah dan kehabisan napas.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi tidak higenis seperti ini.

Ah tentu saja sejak aku menyetujui kontrak sialan itu.

Pekerjaan ini sangat menjijikan dan lebih menjijikan lagi karena aku merasa terangsang oleh semua kegiatan ini.

Aku menatap langit-langit dengan kepala dan mulut yang penuh oleh milikknya.

Beberapa kali tersedak karena sodokan-sodokan pria gila dihadapanku ini.

Sasuke saat ini disibukan dengan sejumlah kegiatan yang membuat selangkanganku mati rasa.

Aku sudah memohon dan berharap selama dua minggu ini agar dia melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Tapi saat ini dia memaksaku menelan seluruh cairan miliknya.

 _How disgusting!_

Tenggorokanku sakit. Aku kesulitan bernapas.

Dengan miliknya yang memenuhi mulutku, dan bagian lain yang menutupi pernapasanku, bagaimana bisa aku bernapas?

Aku terkejut saat tangannya menekan kepalaku. Air mataku sudah menumpuk di pelupuk.

Sampai aku merasa sesuatu yang asin memenuhi rongga mulutku. Cairan yang terus mengalir dari milik Sasuke yang berkedut di dalam mulutku.

Sebagian memaksa keluar melalui celah yang tersisa dari mulutku. Banyak sekali.

 **Ugh!**

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku tersedak. Namun kali ini cairan itu tak bisa ku tahan.

Terlalu banyak dan terasa aneh.

Sampai secara pelan-pelan aku membuka sedikit mulutku.

Namun Sasuke menyadarinya. Aku merasa sangat takjub dengan kepekaan pria ini.

Bahkan saat dia menutup matanya-merasakan orgasmenya yang panjang, dia masih menyadari bahwa aku mulai menjadi budak yang nakal. Tidak menuruti kemauannya.

Dia menggeram. Lalu membungkam mulutku dengan menambah tekanan miliknya ke mulutku.

 _"DONT SPIT MY CUM YOU BITCH!"_

Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya lalu memegangi daguku dengan keras. Begitu keras sampai menyisakan ruam merah yang menyakitkan.

Kemudian dia meraih tali yang berada di samping tubuhnya. Mengikat tanganku ke masing-masing tepi ranjang.

Saat ini aku seperti menjadi bintang film porno yang sebenarnya.

Seluruh hasratku mulai memperlihatkan diri saat aku berusaha menahan diri untuk mengerang.

Milikku mungkin sudah sangat basah saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Menatapku dengan pandangan puas. Aku hanya menatap tidak fokus.

Merasa sangat malu dengan tubuhku yang sangat terbuka. Membentuk hurup 'X' karena dia mengikat seluruh tangan dan kakiku.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Sekarang diam dan jangan bernapas!" Dia duduk di perutku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

Mungkin dia akan memenuhi mulutku dengan miliknya lagi. Atau menggosokan miliknya di belahan payudaraku. Satu kegiatan yang aku tahu dia sangat senangi.

Tapi dia mendekatkan mukanya kemukaku.

Napas kami saling bertabrakan.

"Kau akan menyenangi bagian ini, jalang. Tutup matamu dan jangan bergerak." Dia bilang.

Sasuke mengusap keningku. Melap peluhku.

Kurasa ini adalah bagian paling lembut yang pernah dia lakukan sejak kami melakukan aktifitas diluar nalar ini.

Dia tersenyum manis. Aku baru tahu sebelah pipinya memiliki lesung yang tidak terlalu kontras.

Dan dibawah bibirnya ada satu tahi lalat yang samar-samar terlihat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku hampir terperangkap dengan ketampanannya.

Namun dengan cepat aku menyadarkan diriku sendiri. Pria di depanku ini adalah pria yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sikapnya cepat berubah.

Bisa dikatakan _bipolar_.

Namun wanita mana yang akan tahan melihat seorang aktor kaya dan tampan memperlakukannya seperti seorang kekasih yang paling dicintainya?

Ah... Aku tidak boleh percaya diri. Ini mungkin tidak akan lama.

Sasuke akan berubah setelah seperdetik.

Sasuke mencium bibirku dengan pelan. Sebelah tangannya meremas payudaraku.

Tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku. Aku merasa kembali menemukan sisi lain dari Sasuke.

Perlakuannya begitu tidak terduga. Mungkin sebagian dari dirinya masih normal.

Aku tidak menahan desahanku saat ciumannya mendalam dan tergesa-gesa.

Berkali-kali milik Sasuke bergesekan dengan perutku.

Sedetik kemudian... Dia membungkam mulutku.

Ini dia!

Mataku melebar. Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bernapas!"

 **PLAKK!**

Sasuke mendorong leherku ke bantal.

Dia mencekikku lalu...

 **PLAKK! PLAKK!**

Aku tidak bisa bernapas! tanganku berusaha melepas cengkraman di leherku. Namun tidak berhasil karena tentu saja dia lebih kuat dariku.

"Tu-tuan!"

"Diamlah!"

 **PLAKK!**

Brengsek!

Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dengan tubuhmu yang memindihku! Dan kau bahkan mencekikku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam!

Dia tertawa keras saat mendapatiku menghirup udara seperti ikan yang sekarat.

Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba dia membawa miliknya ke daerah kewanitaanku.

Aku ingin mencekram apapun yang bisa ku cekram.

Ini akan menyakitkan. Aku tahu itu.

Beberapa detik lagi satu hal yang berharga dariku, akan dirampas. Tidak! Ini bukan kasus pemerkosaan.

Semuanya sudah kusetujui.

Seluruh hal yang menimpaku adalah hal yang sudah Sasuke bayar dengan bayaran yang setimpal.

Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sesuatu yang kupertahankan akan di renggut paksa.

Oleh orang yang tidak ku kenal.

Miliknya menyentuh bibir vaginaku.

Dan caranya menyeringai mengingatkanku pada tokoh villains yang dengan senang hati memutilasi si baik hati.

Aku tahu beberapa waktu lalu aku sangat menunggu hal ini.

Aku ingin dimasuki oleh miliknya.

Kepalaku hampir meledak karena seluruh kegiatan gila ini ternyata masih bisa membuatku terangsang.

Ini tidak normal. Aku tahu itu.

Diusiaku yang masih muda dan ingin mendapat sesuatu yang normal, diperlakukan normal, berciuman dengan gairah seperti seorang normal, akhirnya berakhir dengan orang psikopat sejenis Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku menahan napasku saat perlahan kepala penisnya memasuki sedikit demi sedikit.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit mengerut. Mungkin karena lubang milikku yang masih sempit meskipun beberapa waktu lalu dimasuki ketiga jarinya secara bersamaan.

Perlahan aku merasa sakit dibagian itu. Sakit yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Sakit yang nyata, tidak tertahan dan terkontrol.

Terutama saat proses penetrasi itu, miliknya kian membesar.

Dengan tidak sabar dia mendorong seluruh miliknya tanpa memperdulikanku.

Dia tidak memberi jeda miliknya untuk menyesuaikan dengan milikku.

Sasuke brengsek. Dia malah mempercepat dorongannya.

"Tuan... Pelan-pe...AAHH!"

Aku mencoba menghentikannya. Namun Sasuke terlihat terganggu dengan teriakanku.

Dengan cepat dia meraih _gag_ dan memasukkan benda itu ke mulutku.

Aku mencoba memanggilnya namun aku hanya bisa mengerang dan berteriak minta ampun di dalam kepalaku.

Aku menangis dan menjerit tertahan. Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali dia terus memejamkan matanya dan memasukiku semakin dalam dan cepat.

Aku merasa miliknya merobek seluruh bagian dalam milikku. Caranya memasukiku tidak mengenal ampun.

Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Aku menangis dan mengerang setiap kali dia mendorong dan menaikan miliknya.

 _HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!_

Sasuke tertawa saat melihat bagaimana mataku melebar, berair dan menutup dengan erat.

Tangannya dengan ganas meremas payudaraku. Aku bahkan merasa giginya menggigit permukaan leherku.

Semakin aku menunjukan raut kesakitan, Sasuke semakin bersikap liar.

Dia tidak melepas matanya dariku. Dia bahkan tidak tahu milikku saat ini mengeluarkan darah.

Apa dia lupa kalau aku masih perawan?!

Siapapun yang bilang bahwa perasaan sakit akan perlahan berubah menjadi kenikmatan saat kau pertamakali melakukannya, itu semua bohong!

Setidaknya begitu yang kurasakan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengutarakan seberapa sakitnya itu.

Aku pikir seorang berkelainanpun akan memiliki sipat manusiawinya saat melihat seseorang yang nyaris mati diperlakukan sekasar ini.

Tapi aku salah.

Jelas sekali Sasuke tidak peduli aku tidak pernah melakukan sex.

Ah... Kenapa aku merasa begitu kecewa bukankah aku sudah tahu seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke?

Setengah sadar, aku melihat Sasuke melepas _gag_ yang membungkam mulutku.

"Hentikan. Kumohon Sasuke..."

Tapi kata-kata dari mulutku terdengar seperti gumaman tidak jelas.

Seluruh pandanganku mulai menggelap. Jika Sasuke tidak berhenti menit ini juga. Aku rasa aku akan tidak sadarkan diri.

Saat itulah Sasuke melihat ke daerah kewanitaanku. Tangannya menyentuh lubang milikku dengan bergetar. Dia menatapku dengan wajah yang panik dan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk bergerak.

Apa yang dia lihat?

"Ke-kenapa k-kau..." nada suaranya berubah. Wajahnya begitu ketakutan. Dia melihat darah. Tentu saja.

Meskipun tidak banyak. Namun berjak-bercak darah bercecer di bagian seprai.

Dan mungkin dimiliknya juga.

"Kau berdarah...jangan bilang..." dia masih mematung.

" _Holly fuck!_ Kau... perawan?" Sasuke segera mendekat dan melepas ikatan pada tanganku.

Saat aku terbebas. Aku mulai menjauhinya. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan menangis sekeras yang aku bisa.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak bergetar, atau histeris. Tapi tangisanku tidak bisa kuhentikan.

Kenapa aku membiarkan diriku mengalami hal ini?

"Hinata..." tangan Sasuke mencoba meraihku.

Namun aku dengan tergesa menghindarinya.

Dia binatang!

Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan diriku berdekatan dengannya lagi walaupun hanya satu senti!

"A-aku tidak ta-"

 **"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"**

.

.

.

Maaf lama banget ya updatenya... huhu.

Saya tidak mau membuat alasan. Karena alasan yang paling benarpun akan terdengar seperti dibuat-buat...

Akankan Sasuke jatuh cinta? Haha

Akan sangat lama kayaknya. Jangan lupa saya tidak menaruh gendre Romance.

 _ **Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, review, follow dan fav...**_

 _ **Ja' ne~~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jadi, akhir-akhir ini mood nulis hilang. Dan sulit banget untuk mengembalikan _mood_ itu.

Err... Chapter ini saya rasa aman... _No sex scene, No vulgar words #or yes._

* * *

 **Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **AU. OoC. Typo (s). Short. Etc... kpoponly's**

* * *

 **The end of the Mess.**

* * *

Pipiku bengkak dan merah, mataku memar lebih dari itu leherku masih terasa sakit.

Aku merasa sulit bernafas. Ada bekas darah mengering di sepanjang kakiku.

Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku menanyakan banyak hal.

Ini baru hari pertama. Bagaimana keadaanku setelah hari ini? Setelah tigapuluh hari kemudian, limapuluh hari yang akan datang, lebih buruk dari itu... duaratus hari kehidupanku bersama Sasuke?

Bagaimana penampilanku setelah program gila ini berakhir? Apakah aku bisa melakukannya sampai akhir hidup bersama Sasuke?

Bahkan setelah Sasuke menatap frustrasi, menjambak rambutnya berkali-kali lalu memberiku pandangan memohon.

Aku tidak peduli.

Meskipun dia seorang psikopat pun, ada beberapa hal yang mengendalikan perbuatannya. _Policy of term_. Huh?

Sasuke mencoba meraihku. Tatapannya yang masih kebingungan, serta ketidak berdayaannya melihat situasiku.

Siapa sangka orang yang ada di depan ku adalah orang yang sama?

Jika orang yang menemuiku di hari pertama adalah orang yang mengagumkan, tampan dan tidak terduga, dan orang yang menunjukan siapa dirinya di hari pertama adalah orang yang brengsek dan nyaris ku sebut kriminal, orang ini, nampak seperti orang bodoh.

Dengan masih ketakutan aku menarik selimutku bersamaku,

Aku pikir dia akan mengikutiku. Tapi tidak. Dia tetap duduk memandangi bercak darahku di seprai putih ranjangnya.

Bahkan aku yakin dia tetap berada di sana saat aku keluar dari neraka itu.

.

.

.

" _Onee-san_ , apa seseorang memukulmu?" Hanabi yang tidak tahu apa-apa bertanya.

Tanganku memegang tangan mungilnya. Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi.

Tapi dia begitu aktif.

Bahkan saat aku mendiamkannya.

Dia tetap mengoceh. Menanyakan hal yang sama dan membuatku kesal.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Hanabi.

Dan kau tidak mungkin mengerti apa yang aku katakan.

Apa aku harus bilang semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahan ibumu? Kesalahanmu?

"Tangan _onee-san_ memar, pipi _onee-san_ juga. Lalu leher _onee-san_ seperti dicekik, lalu kenapa mata _onee-san_ bengkak? oh... bibir _onee-san_ berdarah, tangan _onee-san_ terluka. Siapa yang melukai _onee-san_? _Onee-san_ kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi?" Hanabi membuat kepalaku sakit.

Pertanyaannya tidak akan pernah habis sampai aku menjawabnya.

Di hari biasa mungkin aku masih bisa menanganinya.

Tapi tidak hari ini. Saat seluruh tubuh dan mentalku kesakitan.

Hanabi tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Aku akhirnya berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sangat lelah Hanabi." Aku berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

Semakin aku bersikap tidak menyenangkan, aku tahu Hanabi akan lebih susah di kendalikan. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

Meskipun mukaku terasa sakit saat melakukannya.

Hanabi akhirnya menurut. Dia sedikit tenang.

Seperti biasa aku membuatkannya sarapan, memandikannya, lalu menidurkannya.

"Apa _onee-san_ sakit?" Hanabi belum tertidur. Dia menatapku.

Mata besarnya yang bulat meneliti setiap sudut pada diriku.

"Apa kau menangis?"

"Siapa yang memukulmu?"

"Apa seseorang memukul mata _onee-san_?"

"Kenapa bibir _onee-san_ berdarah?"

"Kenapa tangan _onee-san_ terluka?"

" _Onee-san_ aku ingin tahu siapa yang melukai onee-san.!"

" _ONEE-SAN_ JAWAB AKU!"

"SIAPA YANG MELUKAI _ONEE-SA_ -

"DIAM! DIAM ! SHUT THE FUCK UP! AKU HANYA INGIN BERISTIRAHAT! JADI BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaranku.

Aku sudah berusaha menahan emosiku dan menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak.

Aku melempar botol plastik kosong. Sedikit mengenainya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melukainya. Ini hanya emosiku.

Tapi dengan begitu, Hanabi diam. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan ketakutan.

Tapi sedetik kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatapku kesal.

Aku tahu ini tidak akan lantas membuatnya diam.

Hanabi adalah Hanabi. Dia akan membuat neraka lainnya untukku.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membentak Hanabi lagi.

Jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya. Aku bukan seseorang yang penuh kesabaran.

Milikku sangat sakit dan mataku bengkak sampai aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Aku merasa mengantuk sekali karwna aku rerus menangis.

Aku sangat lelah dan emosiku tidak bisa ku kontrol. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap anak ini.

Ah... aku seharusnya tidak meneriakinya.

Itu akan membuatnya lebih buruk dan aku lupa bahwa anak ini selalu ingin tahu segala hal dan selalu merasa benar.

"KAU BERBICARA KASAR!"

"KAU MELUKAIKU!"

"IBU GURU BILANG HURUP 'F' ITU TIDAK BAIK, JADI MINTA MAAF SEKARANG JUGA!"

"MINTA MAAF PADAKU _ONEE-SAN!_ "

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERBICARA KASAR. KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELUKAI SESEORANG!"

"KAU HARUS MEMINTA MAAF!"

Hanabi mengikutiku samapai keruanganku. Bahkan saat aku menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut tebal, dia tidur di sampingku dn menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

Tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Aku semakin terbebani. Aku menangis.

Aku terus menangis dan tersedu-sedu di bawah selimut, menangisi semua hal.

Tidak hanya hari ini. Aku menangis untuk hal yang telah terjadi.

Aku menangis untuk satu tahun lalu. Saat ayahku mencuri uang negara dan di penjara.

Saat dia membunuh dirinya sendiri sebelum di eksekusi.

Aku menangis saat ibuku kehilangan kewarasannya.

Aku menangis saat harus mengurus adikku yang sangat spesial saat aku hampir sekarat mengurus diriku sendiri.

Aku menangis karena aku menjadi pelacur seharga satu miliar dollar yang diperlakukan seperti bukan manusia.

Aku menangis terutama saat Hanabi tidak mau berhenti menggangguku ketika satu hal yang ku inginkan adalah beristirahat.

"BICARA PADAKU!"

"JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU!"

"KAU MELUKAIKU, _ONEE SAN_!"

"KETIKA KAU MELUKAI SESEORANG, KAU HARUS MINTA MAAF! KAU BERBICARA KASAR KAU MEMUKULKU! MINTA MAAF!"

Ya Hanabi, ketika kau melukai seseorang, kau harus meminta maaf.

Sasuke bahkan tidak meminta maaf. Tapi, kenapa dia harus meminta maaf?

Jika Sasuke meminta maaf setiap kali dia melukaiku, bukankah tidak akan ada percobaan ini?

"Minta maaf saat kau melukai seseorang! KATAKAN MAAF-"

"HANABI KUMOHON !" Aku berteriak, aku melihat tepat ke wajahnya.

Lalu aku melihat semuanya. Hanabi begitu tidak berdosa dan penuh pertanyaan. Kemarahanku berkurang.

"Maafkan aku karena telah berbicara kasar. Aku minta maaf.

Aku minta maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku minta maaf untuk yang ketiga kalimya. Aku minta maaf karena telah melukaimu.

Aku meminta maaf untuk mengabaikanmu. Juga..."

Saat ini, aku melihat Hanabi. Dia sepertinya sudah tenang. Aku menatapnya terus dan aku merasa sedikit tenang. Hanabi mendengarkanku.

Dan secara ajaib aku juga merasa tenang. Karena seseorang mendengarkanku.

"Seseorang melukaiku... Dia adalah pria yang tidak kau kenal, dan dia melukaiku."

"Kenapa dia melukai _onee-san_?"

"Karena dia spesial sama sepertimu. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Itu sudah bawaannya dari lahir."

"Jadi, apa aku juga melukai _onee-san_? Apa _onee-san_ juga menangis karena aku?"

Ya. "Tidak."

"Kalau behita kita tidak sama. Aku tidak ingin melukai _onee-san_. Aku sayang _onee-san,_ " Hanabi memelukku.

Ah.. betapa manisnya. Semuanya menjadi sulit untukku tetap marah.

"Tidak, kau memang tidak sama dengannya. Aku bilang bahwa kalian berdua... spesial. Dalam hal yang berbeda."

"Jauhi pria itu. Dia akan melukaimu lagi. Tinggallah dengan Hanabi. Hana tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata _nee-san_."

Ya. Aku harus menjauh darinya. Sebelum terlambat.

Setelah setengah jam... akhirnya Hanabi tidur.

Aku akan mengatur alarm saat aku melihat belasan panggilan tak terjawab. Paman Hizashi dan istrinya.

Tentu saja Sasuke akan melapor pada mereka.

 _Hubungi kami..._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau harus melaporkan semuanya, Hinata. Katakan bagaimana hari pertama kau bekerja disana?_

 _._

 _Bagian terburuk sudah kau lalui. Percayalah. Kau hanya perlu menerima apa yang terjadi di hari pertama. Dan hari selanjutnya akan lebih mudah._

.

.

Aku tidak menjawab. Tapi kepalaku kembali mengingat persetujuan itu.

Dan saat ini aku menjawabnya dengan yakin.

 **Apakah aku mampu melakukannya? Tidak.**

 **Maukah aku menelan seluruh harga diriku untuk diperbudak oleh Sasuke untuk semwntara waktu? Tidak.**

 **Haruskah aku melanjutkannya? Tidak.**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Aku yakin paman memberikan nomorku pada Sasuke.

Apakah aku harus menelan harga diriku?

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Aku membiarkannya terus berdering, sampai deringannya berhentu, lalu berdering lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Siapapun yang menelepon saat ini adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Ring. Ring-

"H-hallo?"

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah kali pertamanya untukmu. Hal itu tidak ada dalam buku, dan mereka tidak mengatakannya padaku. Jika aku tahu bahwa kau masih perawan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sudah kulakukan di hari pertama. Aku menyesali semuanya. Aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku."_

Nyatanya, keperawananku adalah satu dari banyak hal yang dia tidak tahu dalam program ini.

 _"Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal, Hinata."_

Sasuke terdengar begitu tulus, aku nyaris saja mempercayainya.

* * *

Sekarang apalagi?

.

.

.

Guess what. This is the safest chapter beside chapter one ofc. Lol.

Dan yah... ini boring. Tapi ya sudah lah ini kan bagian dari cerita juga.

Well... so sorry for the late updates. I wont promise the empty promise. Jadi... chapter depan masih ada di kepala saya.

Karwna chapter depan mungkin akan terasa perbedaannya.

Terimakasih buat yang baca, review, fave, follow,

Ja nee-


End file.
